


Spending Much Time

by RowynSN



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: Snapshots of the summer Sera and Vivienne fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [AngelicSentinel](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/752676/) for betaing. :)
> 
> Art I commissioned from the lovely [Nummy](http://numirya.tumblr.com/). I really love how it turned out.

                                             

 

The small town of Southcod was quiet that morning. Vivienne walked along the rail perpendicular to the beach, feeling lost and unsure. She knew why she was here, but beyond that, Vivienne wasn't so sure.

England knew her as the Mistress of the Duke of York - Baisten. Her parents forced her to go to her aunt and uncle's house in Scotland two months after the scandal hit. She had been naive then. Believing that everything would work out, that Baisten loved her, and they would end up together. As soon as the scandal hit, Baisten had stopped seeing her. Not a letter or a phone call. It hurt more than she liked to admit. It had been three months since the scandal hit, and the pain had dulled, but hadn't healed all the way.

For the first time, she was unsure about where she was in life. She hated it. Hated the uncertainty and the fact that she was stuck in a small town with nothing to do but read and think.

Soon enough, Vivienne made it to the coffee shop she frequented. It was place with only a few tables inside and even fewer outside. The view of the ocean was visible from anywhere within the shop. The interior was rustic and reminded her of the cafés she used to frequent in Paris. Roasted was her favorite coffee shop in town and one of the only places that she could read for a long time in peace.

Vivienne ordered a large coffee with cream and sat down. The book she had picked out today was purely self-indulgent: about occultism in Brazil. Books about the occult were something Vivienne knew weren't beneficial in the slightest, but she enjoyed reading nonetheless.

Hours and pages flew by. Many people had come and gone from the shop and she rarely looked up. When she did, it was to glare at a group of girls being loud and rowdy, hindering her from reading.

"I swear it. Tommy blew up like a balloon," a girl with short blonde hair said as she used her hands to really emphasize her point. Vivienne immediately disliked her.

"I believe you, but how are we going to explain that to Tommy's sister? She's gonna to be pissed," another said, this one darker with long black hair. She wore loose fitting white pants and a white shirt, an amused smile on her lips.

They went to the front counter to order their drinks and continued to talk loudly. No matter how hard Vivienne tried, she couldn't concentrate on her book anymore. The group sat down when they got their drinks and continued to talk. Vivienne gripped her book tightly, lips pursed.

This was her space to read uninterrupted and yet, here these rude women were. Twenty minutes passed and she felt her annoyance turn into anger. When another five minutes had come and gone and there was no sign of them leaving, Vivienne stood up and made her way to their table.

"Excuse me. I haven't the slightest clue where any of you learned your manners, but I implore you to reflect on what consideration for others means. You're disturbing me and everyone one else here."

With each word said, the group looked more and more amused: some snickered, smirks on all of their faces.

The blonde-haired woman spoke up before anyone could say anything else, "Excuse me, but I didn't know that the world revolved around whether or not we're disturbing you."

Vivienne's eyes narrowed. "Common courtesy is just that: common, something that everyone should try to achieve. Perhaps your parents did not teach you what common courtesy was?"

The amused looks soon turned sour.

"Funny. Really funny that you go on about common courtesy, blah, blah, blah. You could have just left instead of bothering us with this nonsense," the same woman said.

"That's not the point, my dear."

The woman stood up. "Then what is the point?"

Vivienne paused, observing her, trying to figure out what she should do next. Admittedly, she had acted before thinking. Vivienne was outnumbered, and she couldn't defend herself against five people. Should Vivienne just leave now before she pissed them off even more? This was a small town and as such, everyone knew everyone. This was only the beginning of summer. She didn't want to anger the locals so quickly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Vivienne said, hoping that the woman would calm down. She was already tired of this conversation.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

Vivienne shrugged. "You don't have to."

The coffee shop was plunged into silence except for the soft music playing in the background. The woman sat back down, eyes burning into Vivienne. What did she want? Should she say anything more?

A minute passed agonizingly slowly and afterwards, Vivienne went back to her table and grabbed her book before heading towards the door. What else was there to talk about? And besides, it seemed like they weren't going to attack her, so what did she have to lose?

Before Vivienne got to the door, the blonde asked, "What's your name?" Vivienne paused, but didn't answer her. "And you're the one to talk about common courtesy. Ha!"

She turned towards them and simply said, "Vivienne."

The woman smirked. "You look like a Vivienne."

"Well, if that's all, I must go."

Before Vivienne left, the woman said, "My name's Sera if you were wondering."

She wasn't, but she supposed it might be helpful to know the name of the woman she was going to avoid for the rest of the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Southcod is a made up town cause that's how I roll. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts. Reviews and kudos are very appreciated. :) 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://rowynsn.tumblr.com/) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [AngelicSentinel](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/752676/) for betaing. :)

"I would prefer if you'd talk about your problems with me. The pranks are in poor taste."

Vivienne had grown tired of Sera's pranks. Day after day, Sera had managed to prank her in new and annoying ways. Today, she'd replaced her coffee with something far more bitter and cough syrup. Vivienne immediately spat it out and went to search for her.

"Who said I had a problem Vivvy?"

She balled her hands up into fists. No one called her Vivvy. And for good reason too: it was in bad taste and Vivienne hated that nickname.

"Vivienne. My name is Vivienne. And it's clear that you're pranking me because of my outburst a week ago." Vivienne narrowed her eyes at Sera's growing smirk as silence stretched between them. "Do you have nothing to say? Are your pranks the only way you can communicate? Perhaps I should start speaking your language..."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try. I doubt you could even pull one successful prank on me."

Another pause. Should she give into the taunt? Would this lead to Sera leaving her alone eventually? Inaction had proved fruitless. Counteraction seemed like the next logical step.

"I accept your challenge."

This would be simple. How hard could it be to prank someone like Sera? While it seemed like all Sera did was prank people, Vivienne was smart and could no doubt outmaneuver her. She had done so before with many others and while it hadn't been pranking, something so crude most likely wouldn't prove a challenge.

Sera shook her head, smile still firmly in place. There was something in the way she held her body, in her shoulders and hands. It was restless, too much energy for how Vivienne expected her to act. Not that Vivienne had a firm idea on how Sera should act or feel. Sera was a mystery to her. She had never met anyone quite like her, and it frustrated her to no end. Just when Vivienne thought she had her figured out, Sera did something unexpected, shattering her previous conceptions about her. If Sera were anyone else, she would have reveled in the fact that there was at least someone in the world that she couldn't figure out. But of course, life was never so simple.

After a long pause, Sera finally said, "Then you best be prepared. You've seen nothing yet."

Vivienne raised a brow. "You've been pranking me for a week. What else is there to show me?"

"Much more, Vivvy. So much more. Hope you at least have some bite to your bark because you're going to need it."

With that statement, Sera left. Vivienne watched Sera disappear into some store a bit away. People passed by her and Vivienne still stayed in place, not sure what to do. Usually Vivienne was spot on about most people. Decisions on what to do came easy after the initial impression. She had never had to deal with a person she couldn't figure out in the first few interactions. Vivienne always trusted her judgement, but when it came to Sera, maybe she would have to stop.

Vivienne took a deep breath and let it out as she walked towards the beach. While it might take a bit of time and thought, winning and getting Sera to leave her alone would happen eventually. She would just need to be patient.

Things would work out how she wanted them to. She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Vivienne. She has no idea about what's going to happen. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts. Reviews and kudos are very appreciated. :)  
> [Tumblr](http://rowynsn.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [AngelicSentinel](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/752676/) for betaing. :)

Prank, retaliation, prank, retaliation. It was a dance of wills much like the ones back home. A week flew by. Then two. The prank war raged on with no indication of stopping. It didn't hit her until the second week as she sabotaged Sera and her friends' hang out at the old abandoned canning factory.

This was the most fun Vivienne had had in a long time.

A part of her didn't want to admit it to herself. Didn't want to admit that she actually enjoyed pranking and was starting to enjoy Sera's presence. A week ago, the thought that she might eventually grow to like Sera would have seemed like a joke. How odd that things changed so quickly. One would think she would be used to it by now, but she wasn't.

The sound of liquid pouring out then, "Vivienne!" Sera yelled from the next room over.

The sudden noise jolted her and her head snapped towards the noise. While the room she was in had gaping holes in the wall, she knew that from her crouched position, Sera wouldn't see her. Vivienne smiled as Sera griped and groaned about the paint bucket that had been set up to spill all over her. The prank itself was recycled from a previous prank Sera had done to her, and she enjoyed dishing it back. This prank had several parts, and this was the first time any of her pranks had been so elaborate. She quickly finished putting the super glue on the drawer and quickly made her way outside before Sera could see her.

When she was at a safe distance, Vivienne laughed louder than she had in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://rowynsn.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
